


Ash's Araquanid

by Hero_Shepherd



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 20:37:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hero_Shepherd/pseuds/Hero_Shepherd
Summary: A quick story involving a Pokemon I think Ash should catch and misty.





	Ash's Araquanid

**Author's Note:**

> In this story Ash shows Misty a Pokemon I think he should have caught.

[Note in this fanfiction everybody will own Pokémon they don't and the anime canon even if only one will be plot relevant. Also, Ash probably has two many Pokémon with him if you think about it.]  
  
Ash has just returned home from Alola. He a great new batch of Pokémon during his time at the islands and was excited to show them all to Misty true she saw some of them during a class trip back to Kanto and when she came to visit but there was one in particular that she didn't get to meet his newest water type Pokémon.   
  
Much to his surprise Misty and Brock were waiting for him back at his place. Misty had a big smile on her face and Brock seem to be making final preparations on a welcome back feast.  
  
"Hey Misty," Ash said with a big smile didn't expect to see you so soon. "  
  
"Well, your mom and Prof. Oak went with you this time so really who else was there to greet you back." Misty cheerfully responded.  
  
"Anyway, it's great to see you." Ash said his smile growing "in fact I got a Pokémon I forgot to show you."  
  
"Really?" Misty said blinking.   
  
"Yep." He said before taking out a netball and releasing a Pokémon that resembled a large alien spider with a water bubble on its head. It was Araquanid.  The spider let out "nid nid" and hopped around. "Meet my newest water type Pokémon."  
  
"That thing is a water type?" Misty said starting to freak out and backing away. She looked pretty conflicted on the one hand this was clearly a Pokémon that lived in the water but it looks like a giant spider. The spider seemed to continue happily walking towards her.   
  
"It's water and bug type,"  Ash responded.  
  
Misty kept repeating "how?" As she backed away meanwhile Araquanid just kept going towards her she was trying to make friends with Misty.  
  
"I think you need to back up now." Ash said to the large spider "sorry she's really is a sweetheart and really she was just trying to get to know you." The spider backed up and went back to her Master's side.  
  
"Didn't think you'd be  _that_  scared by her." Ash is sheepishly admitted.   
  
Misty looked at the spider big enough for her to ride she blinked a couple of times. Araquanid looked like she was trying to apologize timidly Misty walked up to her and extended her hand. Carefully her hand penetrated the warm water of the bubble and she started to rub its little horns  Araquanid made a happy little noise as Misty did that.  
  
"I think she likes you," Ash said starting to blush.  
  
"Ash, what's wrong?" Misty asked concerned.  
  
"I'm really sorry I scared you," Ash replied. "That didn't go quite how I expected."  
  
"So you had something planned after all?" Misty said with a bit of a sly grin.  
  
"I was kind of hoping you turned to me to protect you." Ash reluctantly admitted.  
  
"From your own Pokémon." Both Misty and Brock set at the same time.  
  
"Okay, maybe I didn't think it through," Ash replied.  
  
Misty giggled as she walked up to him. "Were you expecting me to do something like this afterward?" She said before kissing him suddenly.  
  
As turned as red as a Charizard. And after a moment he eventually squeaked out. "Maybe."


End file.
